


Carnival

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, its just pure sweet candy floss fluff my guys, logicality - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Logan takes Patton to a carnival.





	Carnival

Logan had taken Patton to a carnival. Morality had been excited for days, gushing to Logic about how fun it looked and how much he wanted to go, and seeing Morality so happy had made Logic happy, so he bought them both tickets. And here they were. They'd been at the fair for hours, had gone on rides together and played in stalls. The amount of lollies and candy they had bought throughout the day was honestly horrifying, but surprisingly Logan found himself having fun. Despite the constant screaming and noise of children and people all around them, the large crowds and lines, he'd enjoyed himself. The fact that Morality's smile hadn't left his face all day, that his eyes were sparkling with joy, and that he and Logan were holding hands also helped add to his good mood. 

 

However, by now the sun was setting and the crowds were thinning. Lights were being lit, a warm glowing orange emanating from the game and food stalls, a merry rainbow of colours shining from the rides. The sky was deepening into a soft indigo, the air was chilling, and everything was finally calmer. They were wandering between stalls and tents, holding hands, the smell of fried food drifting through the air and the laughter of children and adults alike ringing throughout the fair ground. The couple looked around in peaceful silence and occasionally dodged other people, simply enjoying each others' presence. Logic glanced down to he and Morality's linked fingers, then up to his boyfriend's face. Patton was gazing up at the sky, eyes searching for the first star of the evening. His smile was smaller now; still happy, but more peaceful. He was adorable. Morality's eyes lit up when he saw the faint silver twinkling of the first star, and he looked over to grin at Logan, blushing slightly when he realised Logan was already staring at him. Logic cleared his throat, sheepish at being caught.

 

"Look, Lo! It's the first star, make a wish!" Patton smiled. Logic rolled his eyes fondly.

"Technically, that isn't a star. It's actually V-" He was cut off by Morality squeaking excitedly.

"Look!" The cheerful trait pointed at a stall. "Aww, its so cute!" He gushed, and Logan could practically see the hearts in his eyes. He followed his boyfriend's excited pointing, and found a game stall with a big, light blue toy bear. It was soft and fluffy and exactly the kind of thing Logic knew Morality would adore. He sighed good naturedly.

"Alright, fine. C'mon then, I'll attempt to win it for you." Patton stared at the intelligent trait for a second, before grinning and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you!" He exclaimed, and bounded over to the stall, dragging Logan behind him.

 

The person handling the stall smiled as they approached, and Logan handing over the money as he studied the game. It was a simple ring toss game: he had five rings and had to throw them over the necks of certain bottles to earn points. The bear was one of the top prizes, he would have to be very accurate. Logic bit his lip, but could feel Morality practically vibrating with anticipation besides him. He was adorable, Logan couldn't let him down. He grabbed the rings and measured the distance, the angle he would need to throw, the force it would take. He threw it. 

He aimed perfectly. The ring sailed through the air and slid right over a bottle top, making Morality cheer and Logic crack a smile. This was easy, this was just a mixture of math and physics and all things Logan already knew how to calculate. He tossed the next ring, and the next, the points tallying up. Even the stall holder looked mildly impressed. When he was at the last ring, he heard Morality suck in a nervous breath, but Logan tried to ignore it. He couldn't fail, he wouldn't fail, he had to win that silly bear just so he could see Patton's unbelievably bright, delighted, excited smile. He threw the ring.

The ring caught on the bottle neck, spun around and wobbled a few times, and Logan held his breath. Finally the spinning slowed, and the ring stayed on the bottle. Morality threw his hands up in the air and cheered, the stall holder grinned and held out the blue bear, and Logan took it gratefully. It was very soft and squishy, silky and fluffy and huggable. Perfect for his boyfriend. Logic grinned, and held it out to Patton.

 

"Here you go!" He announced. Logan didn't even try to hide the fact that he was proud of himself. Morality gently reached out and took the bear, patting and hugging it slightly, gazing down at it in delight for a few seconds. Logic stepped back and watched his boyfriend, a small smile lingering on his lips. Then Patton looked up, and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. The next thing Logan knew Morality was flying towards him, and he he suddenly had an armful of his boyfriend, soft hair tickling his neck, the bear squeezed between their bodies, Morality's arms encircling him in a hug so tight it threatened to suffocate him. A quick kiss was placed upon his lips, and then Morality was tucking his head into Logic's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you, I love you, thank you!" Patton chanted. Logan huffed out a laugh of amusement and hugged the excited boy back, and even though he was being squished and hugged far too tightly and pressed against a stuffed toy, it was nice. He let his arms encircle his boyfriend and hugged him back. 

"Its fine, you're welcome, I love you too." He smiled. Patton squeezed him tightly for a few more seconds before stepping back, eyes shining.

"You're the best boyfriend in the entire world!" He announced, clutching the bear to his chest. Logan blushed a little.

"Alright, ok." He stammered awkwardly. "Um, its getting pretty late, we should head home." He said. Morality nodded.

"Ok!" He agreed cheerfully and linked their fingers once again, leading them to the exit with a happy spring in his step, the stuffed toy tucked under his other arm.

 

Later that night, they lay cuddled up on the bed together, bundled up in piles of soft blankets with a movie playing quietly in the background. Patton was almost lying on top of Logic, cuddling the bear to his chest and idly playing with the soft blue fur, waving its paws around and smiling sleepily to himself. Logic was half reading a book, running one hand rhythmically through Morality's hair, relaxing the both of them. Their legs were tangled together, the blankets encased them in their own warm little world, the room was dark, and the atmosphere was peaceful, quiet and warm. As Patton began to drop off to sleep, he shifted and snuggled down into Logan's chest. "Thank you for today, by the way. I had a lot of fun." He mumbled, yawning. Logic put his book down and smiled slightly.

"Its alright, I found myself also experiencing happiness. It was a good day."

"It was a good date." Morality corrected, and giggled to himself. Logan rolled his eyes but smirked affectionately, continuing to absently in his hands through and play with his boyfriend's hair. They lay in calm silence for a while longer, each slowly drifting off, when Logan spoke up.

"I love you." He said quietly. Morality hummed sleepily against Logan's chest.

"I love you too." He said, and Logic could feel his boyfriend smiling. He pressed a kiss to the top of Patton's head. Soon Morality's breathing evened out and became deep and slow, and Logan flicked the movie off. He slid down further under the blanket and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, gazing at him affectionately. He was still holding the blue bear, like it was a treasure. That was... precious. Logic smiled and held Morality tighter, cuddling down and letting his eyes slip shut. 

It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
